Following your moves
by LovinglaneHighway
Summary: Sharpay have a stalker. But the stalker is Tory the basketball player who have a girlfriend. but why is he stalking Sharpay out off all ppl? what will ppl think if they find out  what will happen?  Troypay story. I own nothing :/


_Hiii this my 1st story I have every written this idea came to me when I saw video. Then I said whoa this would a gr8 mudderfugger story so I made it. Here it is. Hope you like it._

Xxx Chapter 1

_Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? who's that chick? _

_-Rihanna & David_ _Guetta_

As I watched her though her glass window, she was just standing their in the mirror looking at her self trying to figure something out. Everything about her just jaw-dropping. I never thought I would be stalking this girl. She ruined everything. For example, she tried to break me and Gabi up and take the musicale from and Gabi & then act all nonchalant about the whole situation, But something about her made me crazy to the point were I would kill to touch or feel her soft skin against mines. In reality I couldn't. I was with Gabi but she was so halcyon all the time. But off of that subject. I was in the bushes and I pulled out my camera and snap some shots of her admiring her self, she was in silk robe half way exposing her wonderful full blown boobs. I would do this like every week she was so addicting to look at. I know this may come off to as a stalker but I wasn't. Well ok I was but I really didn't. All this happen out of nowhere. I took one shot of her and next I knew I wanted to do it consistently. But why had it have be Sharp ay. God she was stunning. I would try my hardest to not let Gabi find out about my addiction. She would be distraught, so I never told her. Some one was coming.

Xxxxx

"What is it now Ryan" Sharpay said annoying. As she was looking in the mirror bushing her hair When Ryan burst though her room. She always hated that.

"Shar it your turn to pay the rent this time. I payed it like 5 times last year" he said softly but sweet so sharpay wouldn't yell at him. He knew it was hard for her to get the money but he didn't have it so he really needed her to be discrete about this whole thing.

"What! Why?" she said flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that Ryan was doing this to her. He knew she couldn't make 200$ in a week. Ryan looked at her with pleading eyes. "OK fine" Shapay said.

She was upset that her and Ryan parents left them and took all of their money and left them with nothing not even a pot to pee in. Her and Ryan had to provide for there self's. Ryan worked at fast food joint but he gave a side job, he would give blow jobs to men. Well Sharpay was stripper trying to make ends meet for her and Ryan. But sometimes she wouldn't get payed ass much as Ryan did. She hated that he made more then her.

"Yayyy thanks Shar I knew you come though for me" Ryan said enthusiastic. He hugged Sharpay really hard. He saw that she couldn't breath but didn't care he just hugged her tighter.

"OK Ryan that enough" she said trying to catch her breath and trying hard to move away from him. He felt him released from the hug. She look though her window and saw a gloomy figure in the bushes. She tried hard but couldn't make it out

"Hey Ry. What that over there that shadow figure" she said pointing to the bushes,With a worried voice

"It nothing just a dog probably" he said looking toward were her fingers were pointing. "Well I have to go do my night shift later bitch" Ryan left out and closed her door

"Yea. Yea. Bye" she said not really not paying attention when he left out. She was still focus on the figure in the bushes. She put on her slipper and began to walk towards it

Tory was fixing his camera when saw some one coming. He looked at Sharpay window and saw she wasn't there. He knew she had to be the one walking close to him. _Fuck! _he said to himself. He knew she was coming he tried to grab his things as quick as he could

Sharpay stepped out in the brutal gusting win . She felt a shiver go down her whole body she wished she could have grab her jacket before she left out. "Hello? Is anybody out their?" she said apprehensively.

Tory knew she was getting close to his hideout so he rush out of bushes as fast as he can with out looking back.

Sharpay came to the bushes and moved the branches out of the way. All she found was a camera. She pick it up looking at it. She was baffled the someone or something was taking pictures of her. "What the fuck" she said. She was in panic knowing someone was stalking her. She walked fast to her house and locked the door.

_Reviews pplz :}_


End file.
